eqcetera_2fandomcom-20200215-history
Stable
Stables Welcome to your stable page! A lot goes on here, you're able to access your horses, manage your estate, breeding facility, training facility and the retirement pasture are all located here. Home When you first access the Stable page it will automatically be on the 'Home' setting where you will be able to view your horses. Here you will see two main divisions: In Transport (horses that are not currently boarded anywhere) and Your Boarded Horses (horses that are boarded with you or elsewhere and are ready to be trained/fed/shown/bred). If you have horses In Transport before you're able to care for them you will need to find them a boarding facility. Once boarded the horse will automatically move to Your Boarded Horses. Once your horses are boarded you will be able to sort them into tabs that you create at the bottom of your stable page. To create a tab simply scroll to the bottom of your Stable page and fill out what you would like the label to be and hit "Create". This will add the tab to your page and you will now be able to sort your horses into them by editing your horses. Estate Management The next tab under Stable is called 'Estate Management' here you will essentially manage your estate. At the top it will inform you of the current status of your estate: Space Used (acres), Stalls (available), Feed Storage, and your limit for creating shows. Below that you will see your Estate Properties. These are all the fun extras that you have purchased and added onto your estate under the construction page in World. As you grow your estate you will be able to demolish buildings where you will receive a 60% monetary refund. The following are Estate Management Sub Tabs. Objectives This tab will take you to the objectives page where you can accept or reject challenges by the game. Some challenges include breeding a Shetland Pony or a horse with 6/6 excellent stats! Finances Here you will find all of your estates finances. This shows the total amount of money your estate made or did not make every day. Red indicates losses while green indicates gains. Boarders If you have purchased an upgrade and allow boarding this tab you will have access to is 'View Boarders'. At the top it will list the current amount of boarders you have and then you will be able to see the horses currently boarded in your estate and the amount of feed they have. You will also have the option to Kick boarders. To kick a boarder simply click the box of the horse you would like to kick and scroll to the bottom of the page and click 'Kick Selected'. The selected boarders will be removed from your facility and you will now have stalls available. Breeding Management Under 'Breeding Management will be a list of your currently Breedable Horses. You still see an overview of their stats like the horse name, breed, age, PS total, their six breeding standards (color coded!), and links to sire and dam. This is a really great tool to use when it comes to breeding and figuring out pairings to get ideal results in a foal. Feed Management Here you are able to mange your estates feed. This is where you will go to buy more feed to fill your storage tanks (if you have them!) for $10 per feed. Create Shows Here you will simply create shows. In the beginning you are able to create three shows a day, here it will helpfully tell you the number of shows you have already created on the current day. To create a show simply name it, select the discipline, level, the day you would like it to run in, number of shows to create (to begin with you may create 1-3) and the fee you'd like to charge for entry. There is a limit of 5,000$ fee for shows except on Saturdays where there is no limit on the fee meaning you can raise the cost. Settings Under 'Settings' you are able to personalize your stables. You can choose to change your stable name at the top and add a description. If you're into having layouts and such on your page the description is where you will insert your coding. Below that you will see a section for Boarding if you have access to it as an upgraded player you will be able to allot stalls for boarding and set your boarding fee. Next if you are upgraded you will be able to access Training and set a training fee that player will pay to use your training facilities. Upgraded players who are able to board also can give kick rules which kicks horses based on a low feed level of 0 or less, owners inactivity or account frozen time. Finally there is a section for your Brand, if you have any brand resets available it will list the number here. Make sure to select 'Update Stable' at the bottom of the page to successfully update your information. Breeding Grounds It's baby time! Under 'Breeding Grounds' you are able to breed your horses. There is, of course, a chance breeding will fail, if the breeding is unsuccessful the cooldown for mares is six hours and three hours for a stallion before you can attempt the breeding again. It is 50/50 for filly or colt. If you have stallions up for stud under 'Stud' you will see the name of the stallion, breed, and fee you are charging to stud the horse out. Training Center If you're an upgraded player you will have the ability to purchase training facilities. Here you will have the ability to train your horse (something you can also do via the horse's page) by selecting the horse and the discipline you'd like to train them in. If you do not yet have the facilities required for a discipline you will be unable to train in that discipline until you build the facility. If you have bought the training manual you will be able to mass train your horses from the training center. Retirement Pasture Welcome to your estate's magical retirement pasture! Once a horse retires or you manually retire them they will reside in this beautiful haven. If a horse is in you r retirement pasture it will not be deleted (yay for safe lines!) unless you delete it yourself. Boarding Only Stalls Boarding only stalls are bought under the construction page in World. These stalls are only open for boarders and do not count against your acreage and are only used for players to board out to others. Non-upgraded players can have up to 50 boarding only stalls and upgraded can have up to 500. Once a player is at 250 boarding only stalls, the cost starts costing credits. Overall cost compounds the amounts of EXP and cash needed to purchase. '